


Two Shades of Moonlight

by haikyuuobsessor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuuobsessor/pseuds/haikyuuobsessor
Summary: Despite what everyone thinks, there's always two shades of moon and two forms of shadow.





	

For everyone else, Tsukishima is seemed to be this easily annoyed and not caring nor put effort to care type of guy. With his continuous ‘tch’s whenever someone does something he finds repulsive and the glare his eyes give anyone that pissed him off make all the more reasons why they couldn't believe Kageyama is still with him.

Kageyama is not only a simpleton, the first thing that makes him the total opposite of Tsukishima, hot-tempered and very passionate about volleyball. Their usual banters just prove they don't get along but they _do_. They fit together like jigsaw puzzles and clicked despite their differences. Or maybe their differences are what complement each other.

And past all of those, they harmonize and yes, the world is a better place when they work together and Karasuno is an even better team with those two as their leaders. Because, despite what everyone thinks, there's always two shades of moon and two forms of shadow.

Kageyama loves Tsukishima's responsible side. The part of him that will drag him home if he practices a little too much. The part that cares for him during his cold fever or makes a fuss about a cut on his fingers. The part of him that always embraces Kageyama in warmth despite his cold stares, the warmth that could calm him down when he thought volleyball was the only thing that could bring that effect. The part that helps him through every exam and also utilizes his memory and thinking skills that he used in games into his studies. And it worked, pissing Hinata off because he might not be Tsukishima smart, but he knows how to work a math problem and think through those modern literature questions by himself.

And Kageyama also loves Tsukishima’s private childish side. The part of him that holds onto the setter like a koala on a tree branch every morning to stop his sleeping partner from his usual morning jog. The part of him that always gets excited when he talks about dinosaurs and the way his eyes would shine when he explains certain elements of Jurassic Park. Also, the childish part of him that always demands for strawberry shortcake to be served as breakfast. Of course, Kageyama is not easily swayed by that, because morning shouldn't be filled with that much sugar, but he compromises by topping his breakfasts with strawberries whether it's omelets or waffles or french toasts or pancakes. And he will make the blonde’s favorite cake to be served as dessert after lunch that noon. Because what Kageyama can't handle is his boyfriend’s pout every morning when he can't have what he wanted as the starting meal of the day. So, the setter gives in by serving it at lunch, and it's all worth it when Tsukishima hummed in content as he takes a bite of it with his eyes clamped shut and a smile ghosting his face.

Tsukishima is well aware of Kageyama’s simple mindedness, and never did it cross his mind that it would be the thing that draw him towards the setter. And that straightforwardness of his is what makes their relationship very interesting to everyone. The setter is rough around the edges when it comes to the communication department, but he makes it up with his actions. Little did the middle blocker know, Kageyama personally learned how to make strawberry shortcakes from his mother. Visiting the Tsukishima's residence during weekends when he knows his boyfriend would sleep in and finish his baking lesson well before the blonde wakes up. From all Tsukishima knew is that he's more than happy that his mother indulges him with his favorite dessert for a few consecutive weeks, not that he's complaining. Only to be revealed during his birthday when Kageyama told him what he did as he surprised the whole team with a strawberry shortcake during their morning practice. _The first and only time Tsukishima is ever going away from eating the cake that early in the morning._

And Kageyama also has his gentle side that Tsukishima absolutely adores. It’s the part of him that can be seen by how meticulous he cares for his hands. And it shows when their relationship establishes after a few months when Kageyama would wake Tsukishima up from his sleep with the gentlest kiss the blonde has ever gotten. Kageyama knows how much Tsukishima hates waking up early so he will brush his hair using those delicate fingers of his in the most tender way possible as he whispers into his ear to wake up. After being shocked the first time the setter did it, Tsukishima now anticipates for his morning wakeup call and usually ends up pretending to still be asleep so that he could feel all those lingering touches of his fingers and his even softer lips. Tsukishima melts even more when he finds out that Kageyama has a soft spot for animals and laughed the first time when he scowled at Tsukishima's cat for running away. But after a few more visits to the middle blocker’s house, the cat warms up to him and now he always walks up to the setter whenever he's around to be pet. Gosh, the small smile Kageyama has on his face blossoms Tsukishima's heart every single time. The sight is too precious and bless his brother who held a camera during their last prefectural finals against none other than Shiratorizawa, because when they beat the eagles the second time, Akiteru snapped a picture right when the setter was smiling oh so brightly from their triumph. Yes, the blonde frames it and it's now decorating his study desk.

They have their differences but somehow, they make it work because as they get to know one another, they realized that the person they’re dating has another side that is only shown during their most intimate and private moments. It makes them both feel special that the other would only show that side of themselves to nobody except to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, apparently my brain is working fairly well these days. The ideas keep on coming and I have to sort them through to decide which is it that I actually have to write. Not sure how long the flow is going, so I have no promises for future fics. 
> 
> Anyway, Shiratorizawa. Eagles or Swans? From the arts it looks like eagles but the subs usually calls them swans. But, I'm sticking with eagles. And I just found out that Tsukkikage literally means moonlight, thus the title.


End file.
